


[MF4A] Sweet, Calamitious Bondage

by margo_moon



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Can't Resist Any Longer, Collab, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, FaceFucking, Fsub, Hard fuck, Hate Fuck, It's Dangerous To Cum Alone, MF4A, Royalty, Size Difference, Take this, brat taming, mdom, monster cock, script offer, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margo_moon/pseuds/margo_moon
Summary: She is Princess Zelda, heir to the throne of Hyrule. He ais Calamity Ganon, her sworn enemy.100 years ago, the divine power of the Goddess was unlocked in her, allowing her to fight him off enough that he can only remain in Hyrule Castle. If she falters, he will ravage and destroy all of Hyrule. She's been fighting for so long, the burden of protecting her kingdom on her shoulders, and he can tell she's getting weak.Her appointed knight, Link, has emerged from the Shrine of Resurrection, healed from his grave injuries a century ago, and he's coming to rescue her. However, it seems he's a little off-track. Ever since he was resurrected, she has been the one protecting him and guiding him from afar, and yet he hasn't come to help her yet.On top of that, Ganon has regained the power to speak. He loves talking to her and frankly, she fascinates him. She's just one girl, fighting with all she's got, against the most evil beast the world has ever known. But waiting for a century, touch-starved, can do things to a girl and to a monster...
Relationships: Calamity Ganon/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 1





	[MF4A] Sweet, Calamitious Bondage

**Author's Note:**

> Ad-lib, improv, adaptation and general fun is *actively encouraged*!
> 
> Play with this script as much as you like, and make sure the finished product is natural and comfortable for *you*.
> 
> This script is all about taming a brat as defiant as the princess, making her succumb to your will, and finally having your wicked way with her.
> 
> This is based on The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. You don't have to have played the game.
> 
> I’m just the writer providing words relating to a fantasy that suits *me*, and you, the performer, get to adapt and edit as you see fit, and make it feel sexy for *you*. Play around with the wordings, sentences, whatever. You see one line and improv off that? Be my guest! 
> 
> I love sound effects and as such, I’ve included suggestions, but they are strictly that - merely suggestions. If sound effects are not available to you, that's A-OK! If you’re interested in using sound effects but don’t know where to get ‘em: here ya go!   
> https://freesound.org/ 
> 
> I want you to have all the fun when performing this. Let everything go. Let everything hang out. Every single voice will have a fan, so let it all out. I want your sounds and noises, and so do many others!
> 
> *Especially* evil laughs!
> 
> This script is strictly fictional, written by an adult, about adult characters, for an adult audience.
> 
> *emphasis*  
> (suggestions/optional FX/guidelines on endings)  
> [notes/actions/guidance]
> 
> F performer plays Zelda - Dialogue preceeded by "Z:"
> 
> M performer plays Ganon - Dialogue preceeded by "G:"
> 
> Having a vocal affectation (like a booming, echoing, mysterious, monstrous effect) for Ganon before he goes into Gerudo form could be fun!
> 
> \---------------------------------------

Z: [calling out from the castle] The blood moon rises once again... Please be careful, Link.

G: Such a pity. All these years, of you calling out to your precious hero... And yet you never hear anything back.

Z: Ganon! I have every faith in Hyrule's champion. You cannot wear down my spirit! 

G: Oh, Princess, of course I can. Why, I can tell that he isn't even on his way here. As we speak, I can sense that he's... Oh [laughs] this really is quite good.

Z: What? What is it?

G: He's... helping some stranger to build a town. It looks like he's prioritising his, uh, "side quests", more than you.

Z: [defiantly] You have no way of knowing any of this. You may be powerful, but you are not all knowing.

G: Zelda... who else can paint the midnight moon red? Who else can revive every dark creature? I am the King of Darkness, an ancient demon reborn.

Z: [snort/laugh] You can claim every title you want. You only became capable of speech once Link awoke.

G: Mm, and you cannot get enough of hearing my voice.

Z: That is not true!

G: Oh, but it *is*, Princess. After all, you've been alone for all these years... Don't you ever get *tired*?

Z: I know you're trying to keep wearing me down, Ganon, but it won't work.

G: You know I heard the spirit of your father on the day your hero awoke, don't you?

Z: ... You're lying.

G: My dear, I do not lie. Don't you want to know what he said?

Z: ...

G: He appeared as a spirit to Link and uttered: "Even now, she calls out for your help. However, her power will soon be exhausted. Once that happens, Ganon will freely regenerate himself and nothing will stop him from consuming our land." 

Z: He didn't.

G: He did, princess. Your own father passed on from this realm knowing you were on the brink of failure.

Z: Don't you dare say that!

G: Dear Zelda, even when I slumbered, I could hear him tell you that people called you the heir to a throne of *nothing*. Turns out he was correct. Your precious castle, once so mighty and grand, has fallen to ruin, thanks to my will.

Z: Link *will* come to defeat you. It is a tale as old as the gods themselves. You *will* be defeated by the Hero of Hyrule, as you have been time and time again.

G: Oh, you silly little thing ...I've outlived more "heroes" than you can possibly imagine.

Z: No. Not this time. Maybe he's... distracted. But I've lost no hope in him. This cycle will continue. I come from a long line of princesses named Zelda. You are descended from a curse from the one they call Demise. And Link... Link had his destiny thrust upon him. And he *will* fulfil it.

G: Princess... Ganon cannot be defeated by Hylian hands, let alone by what little strength he possesses. Or that *you* posess.

Z: Well, I've restrained you for decades, and I will *not* falter.

G: I'm not asking you to.

Z: What? Do you really have the gall to ask something of me? [laughs] Let's hear it.

G: Don't you ever get... *bored*, Princess?

Z: If you're wondering how much of a tedious handful you are, then yes, I do get bored. I am bored of your attempts to plague my mind, to distract me, to fight against my restraints.

G: And yet... you cannot resist talking back to me.

Z: Only to shut you up.

G: No, Zelda, I can sense that you are... lonely.

Z: [scoffs] I may be alone, but I am certainly *not* lonely. I remain strong and assured in my power. A power that took so long to be unlocked.

G: Ah, princess... you forget you are not *truly* alone.

Z: I tire of this conversation, demon.

G: I just think... we could both use a little fun.

Z: Fun?

G: Mm, yes Princess. I think you've had... dare I say it... *dark* thoughts about me?

Z: [still trying to protest] My thoughts of you are as noble as my royal blood.

G: Mm, [laughs] I'm sure they are. But here't the truth: you only realised your love for your precious Link once he was weak in your arms. He couldn't show you the *power* you deserve.

Z: That is because he posesses the Triforce of Courage. *You're* the one who stole the Triforce of Power.

G: [laughs] Indeed I am. But that's not what this is about. Though, after all... the Triforce of Wisdom does, in fact, belong to you. So that is why you must heed my words.

Z: I refuse to listen to you anymore.

G: You cannot resist listening to me, Princess. I am the voice, the creature, that has conquered your mind. And I desire to conquer that *body*, too.

Z: [flustered] You have *some* nerve speaking to royalty like that. You are *vulgar*. Even for a Demon King.

G: I am the King of Thieves, dear Zelda. And I intend to steal you away for myself.

Z: You cannot. Not when I have these restraints upon you.

G: You're as bored as I am, Zelda. How about we make a bargain?

Z: After all these years, after this seemingly neverending battle, you wish to *bargain* with me? [laughs] Now *this* I must hear.

G: I can use my power to enhance your restraints. You can keep me entirely localised within this castle, if you wish.

Z: And why would you purposefully trap yourself like that?

G: Because I can tell from that quivering body that *you* desire the chance to be in bondage.

Z: How can you even propose such a filthy offer? You're in the form of Calamity, you cannot even act out what you're suggesting.

(magical noise)

G: Ah, but you forget, I have had countless forms for generations. And now, I can appear to you in a... well, similar *enough* form as you.

Z: You're... a Gerudo.

G: In a past life, yes. Gerudo women practically *worshipped* me as their God. 

Z: I never knew this. I never knew that you were capable of... this. I must say, you *are* far more appealing as a lover in this form.

G: [laughs] Wow, it seems I have finally gotten through to you, Princess. You like this incarnation of me? How I still tower over you, gazing at you with wicked eyes? 

Z: You cannot distract me from my destiny, Ganon. I will continue to fight against you. Whether you take the form of Calamity, of a boar, or of one with deep skin and that... shock of red hair. The way that *body* looks, with all your strength and muscles... you still cannot control me.

G: You know what you are, Zelda? ... You are a brat.

Z: How dare you!

G: You're a spoiled princess who didn't get enough of her father's approval. And you won't stop petulantly defying me, pretending you don't desire me as I do you, lying to yourself and I, like a coward.

Z: I...

G: Come now, aren't you even just a little *curious*?

Z: ... How can I know you will keep your end of the bargain and ensure you will not use this chance to end Hyrule once and for all?

G: [laughs] And so she finally gives in. Zelda, you will feel your power amplify. You see how that hand glows with the symbol of the Goddess? When I enhance you, your entire body will be bathed in light. 

Z: ... Then show me.

(you could add more magical noises here)

Z: Ohh... the power... it is filling me... Never have I felt such strength as this.

G: [laughs] Good girl. Now it's time for you to hold up your end.

Z: [pretending to hold back excitement/arousal] What are you going to do to me, Demon?

G: Come now, princess. Let me bring us to the dungeon.

(whoosh - transport/teleport noise)

Z: What are you going to do to me?

G: I'm going to push you against this wall, and cuff you like your father's guards did to all his wretched prisoners.

Z: No.. you can't...

G: Good girl... you *know* I love it when you resist. We both get so turned on when you try to defy me like this.

Z: You're... you're right about that, Demon.

G: So struggle, girl. Struggle against the power of my darkness.

Z: [sounds of struggling/possibly moaning from the pleasure of being thrown around]

(sound of cuffs closing)

G: There we go. So pretty and exposed for me. That light, that power, really does suit you, you know.

Z: ... I'd have to agree with you there. Never have I ever felt so... beautiful.

G: The contrast of the Goddess's white dress against your skin... it's making me even more wicked. I've longed to see you naked for me for too long.

(fabric ripping)

Z: No! How dare you! That is a sacred artifact!

G: Sorry, princess. It had to go. And just look at you... even more gorgeous that I imagined...

Z: You've... imagined this?

G: Oh yes, girl. Many, many times.

Z: I... I feel... um, hot. And, and... wet.

G: That's called arousal, princess. I cannot believe a precious, beautiful creature has been left chaste for so, so long... Too long.

Z: I don't know if I want the King of Darkness to be the one to deflower me, Ganon. I've imagined it would be Link all these years.

G: [laughs] Link! I still cannot get over the fact that you thought he could pleasure you like you need to be.

Z: You underestimate him.

G: No, I estimate him *perfectly*. After all, didn't your fellow champion refer to him as... [laughs] "little man"?

Z: That doesn't prove anything!

G: Oh, sweetheart, I think it proves *everything*.

Z: I... I still don't know about this.

G: Princess, you *know* that in the darkest, most shameful parts of your mind, you have *dreamt* of me, your sworn enemy, fucking you just like you *need* to be fucked.

Z: I-

G: Go on, lie to me. Tell me you do not desire me.

Z: I... A princess must be noble. And nobility demands truth, Demon.

G: So then admit it. 

Z: I... want you. And I don't think I have the strength to keep on resisting you. [giggle] Especially when I'm bound like this.

G: [pleasured laugh] Good girl. Doesn't that feel good? To tell the truth? To feel such a weight off your chest?

Z: I... need you.

G: I know, Princess. First, I need to taste those soft, soft lips...

[kissing, then kissing hungrily]

G: Fuck. Even better than I dreamed.

Z: I've never been kissed like that...

G: Worry not, girl. It's not the last time you'll have such an experience.

[more hungry kissing]

Z: What are you going to do with me now, Demon?

G: I'm going to get down on my knees, in honor of the Princess, and fuck you with my tongue until I make you scream.

Z: [soft gasp]

G: [getting down on his knees; hum of approval] Such a beautiful little cunt. So pink, glowing, dripping for me. I'm going to finally have the taste of you I've been craving all these years. [licks]

Z: Oh, fuck! I never imagined it could feel like this!

G: [moan of approval] So, so sweet...

[cunnilingus improv, Zelda moans, getting louder and louder, we maybe hear metal cuffs clanking as she strains against them, while Ganon hungrily fucks her with his mouth]

Z: Oh, Goddess, I feel... I feel as though my body reaches a foggy peak...

G: You may not orgasm, Princess.

Z: [whines] Please, Demon. Please.

G: The sound of you begging is delicious, Zelda, but I'm afraid it's going to take a little more than that.

Z: Please, *please* Ganon, I want to... I want to...

G: You want to cum?

Z: [flustered, in an innocent way] To... cum?

G: Yes, princess. That's the sensation you're feeling. That release you're craving. That's you, cumming. Now beg for me again.

Z: Please, *please*, Demon, I want to... [whispers] cum.

G: I'm afraid that's not good enough, girl. You need to yell out. Scream that shameful, dirty word for me. Tell me "Please, Your Highness, let me cum for you..."

Z: "Your Highness"?! What?

G: You said it yourself. I *am* the King of Thieves, the King of Darkness. Don't you think you should show me a little respect? Or do you want me to stop tonguefucking you?

Z: *Goddess*, *Goddess*, forgive me. [reluctantly] Please, Your Highness, let me cum for you... Please, I'm begging you..."

G: [whispers] Very well, Princess. I want you to cum. Drench my new face with your juices. Do it for me, now.

Z: [cumming improv, screaming]

G: Woah, princess. Was that the first time you ever came?

Z: I... I believe it was.

G: [laughs darkly] I knew it. I knew it from those aching screams of yours, irresistably writhing from your lungs.

Z: So... what can we do now? Will you.. release me from these shackles and return to the form you once had?

G: Oh, Zelda, I will certainly release you from these shackles... but I'm not finished with you just yet.

Z: You're... you're not?

G: Aw, is someone nervous?

Z: Never!

G: Well, you will be released from these particular shackles, but only because I am bounding you to the ones on the floor.

Z: What? Why?

G: Because I'm going to fuck your mouth, slut.

Z: [nervous, flustered] You're going to *what*?

G: You heard what I said, girl. Now, stay still....

[cuffs opening, maybe the sound of someone being thrown to the ground, new cuffs closing around her wrists]

G: Mm, beautiful. I presume you've never done this either, have you?

Z: Never... and I'm not quite sure I know what you're about to have me do.

G: Worry not, princess. I'll carefully instruct you. And unlike my usual style, I'll be gentle. [whispers] Mostly.

Z: Are you not going to kneel beside me? Why am I on the floor?

G: [chuckle, tuts] Oh, foolish girl. I tower over you now because you're going to take my cock in your mouth.

Z: I'm... I'm going to *what*?

G: Wow, I really *did* tonguefuck you senseless, didn't I? Such a silly, stupid girl... But don't worry, I'll still instruct you.

Z: I... Okay. Very well. Show me what to do, Demon.

G: Mm, good girl. So open to learning. Let me just free this cock...

Z: It's...

G: Well, I *am* a Gerudo in this form, of course. You don't have to be shy. I know how enormous it must seem to you.

Z: I'm not shy but... I *am* afraid, Ganon.

G: Good. You should be. But as I said... I'll be gentle. Mostly. Now, I want you to stick out that tongue.

Z: [sticks out tongue]

G: And first, you're going to lick and suck my balls.

Z: [sucking and licking, moaning]

G: Mmm, *fuck*, good *girl*. Keep on going like that.

Z: [continues]

G: Okay, Princess, now, open your mouth. ... Wider.

Z: What are you going to-- [cock in her mouth interrupts her question]

G: [loud groan] Don't worry, Zelda... just do the same.. suck on it. Mmmmmm, *good girl*.

Z: [sucking; gagging] 

G: Mm, O Demise, your poor little mouth is filled to the brim with my cock. Here, let's make things easier.

Z: [questioningly moans, like "huh?" but with a cock in her mouth]

G: You're going to open that throat for me, princess. I'm going to fuck your face.

Z: [slightly protesting, then gagging]

G: Ohhh, fuck yes. That feels so fucking good. Good girl. Keep that throat open for me. Don't worry, I can do most of the work here. I'm going to fill and fuck that slutty throat of yours.

[Ganon moans and groans loudly as he facefucks, Zelda moans and gags and sucks. have fun with blowjob improv]

G: Enough. I'm taking my cock out of your mouth now.

Z: [moans sadly]

G: Aww, sweetness, you were getting addicted to having that mouth used, weren't you?

Z: [soft moan]

G: And you can't even *speak*, you're so lightheaded. Mm. Good. Worry not, princess. You'll gain your words back soon. But for now, I intend to use that pussy again.

Z: Oh, Goddess, yes...

G: Ah, a few words have already returned... the ones I *love* to hear. Do you want me to fill that little *cunt* of yours, your Majesty?

Z: Yes, Ganon, please...

G: [tuts] Ah, ah, ah, Princess - I told you how to beg. Do it right.

Z: I... Fuck. How can you do this to -- Fine. Please, *please*, your *Highness*, fill up my pussy with that amazing cock...

G: [moans] Such music to my ears. I cannot resist you any longer.

[he slams into her]

[fucking improv, suggested phrases:

G: Princess, you're so tight... Those anguished screams... I can't help but find some satisfaction in them... That virgin cunt feels so good around this cock... Take it all the way... I don't care if it hurts... You'll get used to it... Your resistance against the mighty Ganon was pitiful... Well, this battle, my *victory* is certainly worth retelling... Link could *never* give it to you like I can... I'm going to bruise up that poor little pussy...

Z: [moan of pain turning to moan of blind pleasure]... God, yes, fill me up... You're despicable... It's a crime that my one true enemy can fuck me like this... I'll never be the same, Demon... Oh, Goddess... Don't stop... It hurts so good...]

G: I'm going to cum soon, Princess. Will you cum with me? Will you, noble Princess of Hyrule, fulfil your *truest* destiny, and accept the cum of Calamity Ganon in that tight little pussy?

Z: Yes, yes, *please*, I want it... Fill me up with your darkness... I want you so bad... I'm gonna... I'm gonna... [screams]

G: [loud groan/roar; followed by evil laugh]

[more cumming improv if ya like]

Z: Goddess, you have me *soaked*... I'm overflowing with the cum of the both of us...

G: Well, it's no surprise, dear Princess - after all, we've both been pent up this entire time...

Z: I don't know if I can... if I can feel that amount of pleasure ever again...

G: [evil laugh] Don't worry, girl. You haven't had the last of me. After all, who *knows* when your hero will arrive? That is... if you even *want* him to come and "save" you...

Z: [suddenly serious] Ganon, you must complete your end of the bargain. Release me, and be ready to be restrained once again.

G: Very well, Princess. A promise is a promise. After all, nobility demands truth.

(magical transformation again)

G: Well, Zelda. You haven't felt the last of my wrath, I can promise that. I will always, *always* desire to fill you up with darkness again.

Z: [murmurs] ...So will I.


End file.
